Amor imaginário
by Lell Ly
Summary: "Quando duas pessoas estão destinadas uma a outra, a vida tem por obrigação de fazer uma conexão entre almas gêmeas, porque o fio do destino as ligam independendo da época." Fanfic de presente para Kaah Hyuuga.


_**N/A: **__Dedicada a Kaah Hyuuga, vencedora do desafio "Apaixonados."_

.

.

**Amor imaginário**

"**Só porque nunca viu, não quer dizer que não existe."**

...

Hyuuga Hinata não se considerava uma garota especial, não tinha muitos talentos, não era popular, nem mesmo era bonita como as suas amigas e muito menos era ousada como outras. Era recatada, de poucas palavras, possuía uma beleza simples, exótico eram mesmo os seus olhos perolados que tinha contrastes com seus longos cabelos escuro.

Tinha vinte anos, namorou apenas uma vez, não por falta de pretendentes, apesar de achar sua aparência comum, seu jeito doce e carinhoso, atraía muitos homens, principalmente aqueles que nunca demonstravam sentimentos.

Porém era apaixonada por um homem que não existia, significa que ele existia apenas para ela.

Tudo começou aos cinco anos de idade, estava na casa de uma avó paterna, havia um imenso jardim, ela adorava, suas flores preferidas eram os girassóis, pois em sua opinião possuía luz própria, assim como o sol. Mas naquele dia estava chuvoso, ela observava o jardim pela janela, porém havia outra forma de luz, um homem de cabelos loiros de olhos azuis passeando pelas flores.

Ele sorriu para ela ao perceber que era observado e a encarou de volta, mesmo sendo tão pequena, Hinata sentiu as bochechas corarem, aquele moço era muito bonito admitiu, deveria cuidar do jardim. Por algum tempo, ela esperava ansiosa para ver a avó, e também para vê-lo, suas visitas sempre coincidia nos dias de chuva, quando completou oito anos, descobriu que ele não existia.

— Não tem nenhum empregado com essa descrição aqui. — disse seu primo Neji que diferente dela passava o verão todo lá.

Hinata não compreendia, ele sempre estava ali, devia estar invadindo a propriedade por isso não insistiu com seu primo, tinha vergonha de se aproximar, era muito tímida, gostava de vê-lo sempre pela janela, no decorrer dos anos começou a vê-lo também em seus sonhos.

Quando tinha doze anos ela tomou coragem, embora considerasse loucura, foi até o jardim procurar por ele, ficou durante muito tempo lá, até começar a chover. Seu coração bateu rápido quando visualizou alguém vindo em sua direção, sorriu timidamente e acenou, ele sorriu em volta e aproximou.

Pela primeira vez ficaram frente a frente, tinha que admitir que ele fosse muito mais bonito de perto, aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos, tinha um ar brincalhão no rosto e um jeito despreocupado, trajava uma roupa formal, diferente dos ternos que seu pai usava, parecia estrangeiro.

— O-oi eu sou...

— Hinata. — disse ele. — Eu sei. Sou Naruto. — sua voz não era muito grave, mas firme.

Apesar da fina garoa que começava a ensopar suas roupas, ela não quis se afastar dele temendo não voltar a vê-lo tão próximo. Só de olhá-lo a pequena Hyuuga sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, no dia seguinte despertou no seu quarto sem saber como fora parar lá.

— Encontramos você desmaiada no jardim sobre uma forte chuva. — falou Neji. — Vovó estava preocupada, pois ardeu de febre a noite inteira.

— E Naruto? — perguntou preocupada.

— Naruto? De quem está falando? Você estava sozinha.

Sua avó olhou para ela com curiosidade.

— Quem é esse Naruto?

— Eu... Eu achei que ele trabalhasse aqui, é um jovem loiro, olhos azuis e alto.

— Querida, não conheço ninguém com essa descrição.

— Nem mesmo nessa região?

— Se houvesse, eu saberia.

Hinata suspirou fundo, ela não poderia tê-lo imaginado, ele era real, havia trocado algumas palavras com ele, correu para o jardim sem se preocupar com os semblantes preocupados de sua avó e de seu primo.

Ele estava lá, parecia esperar com ela, observou que trajava a mesma roupa e finalmente percebeu que ele não parecia envelhecer nunca. Aproximou-se, percebeu que ele ficou tenso, porém não recuou, sem medo estendeu sua mão na esperança de tocá-lo, mas ela o atravessou.

— Sinto muito. — ele disse com um sorriso triste.

Ela não respondeu, pois assustada correu para a casa, estava ficando louca.

Hinata considerou passar por um tratamento psicológico, sem que seus amigos soubessem, por muito tempo reprimia a imagem dele na sua mente, foi assim até os quinze anos quando sua avó faleceu, ela o viu no enterro que foi feito em baixo de chuva. Eles ficaram se olhando durante toda a cerimônia religiosa, embora tivesse vontade de se aproximar dele novamente não o fez, era fruto de sua imaginação, sua psicóloga havia dado a entender que os girassóis ajudavam a imaginá-lo.

Aos dezesseis conheceu seu primeiro e único namorado, Uchiha Sasuke. Mas o que era bom no começo, virou um transtorno, algumas vezes desejava que ele fosse igual ao Naruto, o homem perfeito. Seu namorado raramente sorria, já o loiro tinha um sorriso que iluminava todos ao redor, possuía um semblante brincalhão e esfomeado, seu namorado era sério, não gostava de doces e nem fazia brincadeiras. Sasuke não representava o seu sol e nem brilhava como tal, assim como era Naruto para ela.

Quando terminou com ele já estava com dezoito anos, embora que toda a família torcesse para aquela união dar certo e ficaram decepcionados. Foi um alívio para ela, havia se sentido muito reprimida, sentia saudades de ver o loiro e com Sasuke ao lado, achava que de alguma forma o estava traindo, mesmo que fosse com o homem imaginário.

Hinata resolveu morar sozinha, que se danassem tudo, ela amava Naruto mesmo ele não sendo real, precisava vê-lo novamente, decorou todo o apartamento com girassóis, porém não conseguia vê-lo, havia reprimido tanto que agora não o imaginava de um modo que parecesse muito real. Formou-se em artes, passava horas desenhando-o, mas nunca mais conseguiu ver o loiro como via no jardim da sua avó.

.

.

— Hinata! — alguém batia com força na porta, pelo barulho deveria estar acordando todos os vizinhos, até mesmo do prédio ao lado. — Eu sei que você está aí e não vou sair daqui até que a polícia venha me tirar!

A morena acordou, ainda sonolenta e um pouco tonta se levantou, olhou para o relógio e descobriu que passava da uma da tarde, ultimamente vinha dormindo muito, os gritos continuavam lá fora, alguns vizinhos se juntaram e começara a discutir com a intrusa. Ino era muito persuasiva quando queria, mas estranhou ela aparecer aquele horário, pois geralmente ela trabalhava de sábado até as quatro.

Abriu a porta e a loira entrou furiosa, olhou para os vizinhos com um pedido de desculpas mudo e fechou a porta. Ela parecia um pouco estranha, como se tivesse em choque, mas quando começou a falar, voltou ao normal novamente.

— Você sabe que horas são? E essa roupa? Seus cabelos parecem não ver uma escova há anos.

Hinata resolveu não discutir com a loira, foi para a pequena cozinha preparar um café bem forte, porque algo dizia que a tarde seria longa.

— Você realmente deveria jogar esses girassóis fora, seu apartamento é muito pequeno para caber mais de cem vasos aqui dentro. Os desenhos também, imagina se seu pai a visitasse, acharia que estaria namorando alguém.

— Sabe que eu jamais irei fazer isso. Afinal por que está aqui e não trabalhando?

— Vim te arrancar desse casulo.

A Hyuuga sorriu enquanto colocava o pó na máquina, Ino apesar de estar sempre preocupada com a sua própria aparência e vida social, era uma ótima amiga, o tempo todo tentava sem sucesso levá-la para sair e divertir, achava um absurdo que ela passasse o dia todo em casa no final de semana, com seus girassóis e desenhos. Mas morena sempre dava uma desculpa, sabia que a loira era doida para apresentá-la aos seus amigos, e não precisava de nenhum romance no momento.

Mas por algum motivo, percebeu que Ino estava diferente, havia algo de errado com ela, seu sorriso não era natural, era forçado e havia um tom de ansiedade na voz.

— Hoje não vai dar.

— Hoje você não tem desculpa, não vou deixá-la sozinha sonhando com o seu fantasma bonitão.

Ino sabia de tudo, depois de terminar com Sasuke precisava de alguém para desabafar, a loira a ouviu e nunca a julgou como louca, mas também não compreendia como podia amar alguém que não existia. Hinata pegou duas xícaras e colocou o café estendendo uma para a amiga que olhava um desenho recente de Naruto.

— Ele não é um fantasma, é só o meu homem perfeito. — falou enquanto colocava açúcar no café. — Se não se importa, prefiro ficar em casa, não quero ir para balada.

— Quem disse que vamos para a balada?

— Não? E onde pretende ir?

— Visitar a antiga casa da sua avó.

Hinata deixou a xícara cair no chão, quebrando-a toda em pequenos pedaços.

— E-eu nunca mais voltei lá depois que ela faleceu.

— Eu sei, a casa foi vendida e os novos donos destruíram a plantação para fazer uma piscina. Você ficou magoada, queria que seu pai comprasse a casa, mas não conseguiu convencê-lo sem uma boa desculpa, ficou chateada durante meses até começar a namorar o Sasuke.

— Mas por que...

— Você tem que confiar em mim, tem uma coisa importante que eu quero que você veja. A casa foi vendida novamente, como você sabe sou uma ótima decoradora, fui contratada pelo dono, ele é estrangeiro, — Ino falava sem parar deixando-a confusa. — parece que a casa foi de um tataravô dele, aliás, ele paga muito bem pelo meu serviço, fico devendo uma para o Sasuke, eles são amigos e o seu ex me indicou, mas descobri algo que... Não tem como contar, você precisa ver. Então vou lhe dar quinze minutos para se arrumar enquanto eu limpo essa bagunça.

.

.

— Ei, trate de se acalmar, já estamos chegando.

Hinata não conseguia controlar sua ansiedade, estava quase enlouquecendo com tudo aquilo, a loira fazia muito mistério, assim que ela estacionou o carro a morena rapidamente saiu do carro. Não era exatamente uma casa, os Hyuugas sempre foram ricos, era uma mansão de quatro andares, embora que o ultimo andar fosse inabitável.

Havia sido reformada, não tinha mais o estilo clássico, o local do imenso jardim, agora era ocupado por duas piscinas com direito a cascata e tudo. Não conteve a sua animação quando soube que o dono não se encontrava e Ino tinha acesso total à casa que estava vazia.

— Eu não a trouxe aqui para ver seu fantasma. Você precisa vir comigo até o quarto andar.

Ela acompanhou a loira, nunca tinha ido até o quarto andar, nem mesmo seu pai ou Neji, a mansão era de uma família européia antes de ser vendida para os Hyuugas, sua avó dizia que a família anterior era amaldiçoada e não havia deixado herdeiros no Japão.

Para ir até o ultimo andar tiveram que arrastar juntas uma porta pesada com três trancas, o quarto andar era como os outros, havia um espaçoso corredor, três suítes, um escritório e uma sala de estar. Pela aparência não era limpo há anos, havia muita teia de aranha e poeira, fora o cheiro de mofo. As cortinas e o papel de parede denunciavam ser do século dezenove e pela decoração, o pessoal que dormia lá, era muito ricos na época.

— Ino, eu sou professora de artes e não uma historiadora. Não sei por que me trouxe aqui.

A loira a encarou e segurou a sua mão colocando uma lanterna nela.

— Talvez o que vou mostrar vai te deixar muito desorientada como fiquei, na verdade quando conheci o novo dono quase entrei em choque.

— Você está me deixando com medo.

— Melhor caminhar sozinha pelo corredor até o escritório.

— Mas...

— Vá, faça o que eu disse, estarei aqui te esperando, vou tentar abrir uma das janelas, vai precisar de ar fresco.

Hinata resolveu não discutir e seguiu o conselho dela, havia ido lá, com a esperança de ver Naruto, observou que havia alguns quadros espalhados na parede, era de uma linda mulher ruiva com cabelos muitos longos, usava um lindo vestido creme ricamente decorado e ostentava jóias que parecia caríssima. O próximo quando era de um homem loiro de olhos azuis, era tão parecido com o seu homem imaginário que lhe causava arrepios.

— Continue! — gritou Ino incentivando-a enquanto brigava com a trinca da janela.

A morena avançou para o terceiro quadro, a lanterna caiu de suas mãos, era Naruto. Ele não era apenas um fruto da sua imaginação, ele existiu! Ficou parada durante algum tempo sem acreditar no que estava vendo se certificando que não estava sonhando acordada.

Com lágrimas nos olhos pegou a lanterna e examinou o quadro, ele tinha um semblante triste, não sorria, tão diferente daquele que viu. Olhou as anotações que ficava atrás. _"Uzumaki Naruto, 1.835, ultimo registro de sua prematura morte."_

Ela continuou caminhando até o escritório temendo o que iria encontrar, mas se surpreendeu quando viu centenas de desenhos seus, perdeu o fôlego e suas pernas falharam até que Ino que foi correndo ao seu encontro a apoiou.

— Fique calma Hinata, pode até não ter sido uma boa idéia mostrar isso a você, eu sempre achei loucura, mas isso vai muito além da compreensão.

— Não você fez bem, talvez isso explique alguma coisa, eu jamais poderia imaginar, por isso ele era tão real.

Ino se afastou e pegou um caderno de couro com folhas amareladas e manchadas em cima de uma mesa velha.

— Já que estamos aqui, deveria ler isso.

Hinata ainda tremendo o abriu. Havia alguns rabiscos e datas, mas podia ler normalmente.

"_Abril de... A garota das minhas visões só aparece à noite, por alguma razão eu associo os seus olhos perolados à lua, sempre triste e a espera do sol."_

"_Junho de... Descobri que ela é uma Hyuuga, fiz um desenho, mas eles nunca a viram e disseram que estou confundindo com outra pessoa. Talvez tenham razão, os Hyuugas são sérios, ela tem um semblante doce e é tímida."_

"_Agosto de... Estou apaixonado por ela, sim, não ela é real, talvez eu tenha enlouquecido, meus pais estão preocupados comigo e querem me levar para o interior a fim de refrescar as idéias, mas não quero me afastar daqui, só a vejo uma vez ou outra."_

"_Dezembro de... Eu amo as tarde de chuva, não há nada melhor que isso, hoje foi a primeira vez que a vi me observando enquanto andava na chuva, com sorte talvez eu possa vê-la sempre."_

Hinata leu mais algumas anotações sem se importar com o olhar preocupado da amiga, a cada página que virava se emocionava, pois de certa forma sentia o mesmo que ele ao perceber que era loucura amar alguém daquele jeito. O ultimo registro cortou seu coração.

_Março de... "Meus pais querem que eu me case, não posso falar sobre ela com ninguém, já fiz tantos desenhos dela que sinto que a qualquer momento irá criar vida. Não posso me casar, prefiro morrer."_

— E-ele...

— Ele se casou. Eu pesquisei tudo, mas o casamento foi cancelado, não durou uma semana porque ele morreu e não chegaram a ficar definitivamente juntos. Naruto tinha vinte e cinco anos. Pode ser estranho, mesmo não a conhecendo ele a amou até o fim.

.

.

Uma hora depois Hinata estava deixando o quarto andar, seu olho vermelho e inchado denunciava que havia chorado muito, ela gostaria de ter levado o diário, os desenhos e o quadro dele, mas Ino afirmou que iria para o clã dos Uzumaki na Europa. Se pegasse algo, seria acusada de roubo.

Ela guardaria bem essas memórias, não se esqueceria dele e nem da trágica história de terem se amado sem nunca conhecer um ao outro.

— Ino. — chamou pela loira que olhava um carro entrar na propriedade.

— Ah o dono chegou, venha que eu preciso apresentá-los. Ele é um tanto agitado, mas é uma boa pessoa.

— Não, eu acho melhor não, estou horrível e não estou a fim de falar com ninguém hoje.

— Seria falta de educação da sua parte se não o fizer, afinal, ele me autorizou a trazê-la aqui e falar um "oi" não mata ninguém.

Hinata suspirou e concordou, mesmo porque ela estava sendo bem insistente, fora no que havia feito por si, acompanhou a loira até o carro do dono, mas se surpreendeu ao ver um jovem sorridente. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão parecido com...

— Naruto!

— Sim, sou eu. — disse ele tirando os óculos revelando os olhos azuis. — Assim como o meu tio-tataravô.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, olhou para Ino que piscou com malícia.

— Eu não sei explicar, mas é melhor deixá-los um pouco a sós acho que tem muito o que conversar.

A morena voltou a encará-lo, ainda surpreendida, ele era Naruto, até mesmo as marcas nas bochechas ele também tinha.

— E-eu sou...

— Eu sei, você é a Hinata. Fico feliz em saber que você existe de verdade, esperei vinte e cinco anos para conhecê-la pessoalmente, meus familiares diziam que estava ficando louco como o meu tio-tataravô. Tenho vontade de matar o Sasuke por não ter me mostrado sua foto antes senão já teria vindo para cá há muito tempo. Claro que ao descobrir que um antepassado meu já era apaixonado por você antes de nascer foi mais estranho, fora o fato de ser bem parecido com ele.

— M-mas como isso é possível?

— Eu não sei. — ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça sem jeito. — Sua amiga me contou a história, eu também te via, só não sei desenhar, porque senão já o teria feito.

— Sério? Você também me imaginava?

— Sim, nas noites de lua cheia e acredite estou feliz por você estar aqui.

— Eu também.

— Hinata-chan, se você quiser, que tal jantar comigo hoje? Eu conheci um lugar que tem um ramén delicioso.

— Isso é um encontro? — ela sentiu as bochechas corarem, enquanto ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

— Só se for para a vida toda.

Entre lágrimas e sorrisos, os dois finalmente estavam juntos, felizmente a vida havia dado uma segunda chance, quando acertou o seu ponteiro.

Fim.

.

.

**N/A: **_Ah eu amei escrever essa fic, sério mesmo, queria algo romântico e que tal esperar a vida toda por uma pessoa que já existiu ou ia existir? Espero que vocês gostem, como amei escrevê-la._

_Se leu, deixe review._

_Tem preguiça?_

_Pode ser no modo anônimo._

_**Kaah Hyuuga- **__Felizmente, cumpri o prometido, claro que queria algo diferente e bem mais caprichado, enfim, fiz o melhor que pude, obrigada por ser tão compreensiva! _


End file.
